Equestria Untamed
by Geo Soul
Summary: This sister story to Equestria University follows 2 friends as they set out to free all the enslaved mares of the world. *Based on Fall of Equestria*


**Geo: Here's another MLP thing written by us.**

* * *

"Red are we There yet?" Geo yawned.

"Why are asking me?! I'm sixteen and don't have a license, while you are almost nineteen and ARE DRIVING!"

"Yes but you're taller than Me"

"No I am not! I am 5 foot 6!" Red exclaimed "How tall are YOU!"

"True, and I am 6 foot 7." Geo said nervously As Red smirked

"Just keep driving." He sighed before looking out the window

*3 Hours Later*

Red snored loudly as the car came to a stop

"Yo wake up" Geo said tiredly With a yawn as he pinched Red's nose

"GAH!" The prince gasped for air before slapping his best friend/personal bodyguard.

"HAHAHAHA!" Geo laughed as Red froze him.

*Later*

"Yo cous!" Red shouted, his choker around his neck glowing baby blue and surprising his vocal abilities

As he walked around a large building with Geo, who was fiddling around with his sidearm.

"Red Geo!"

"Hey there Lu!" Red exclaimed before hugging the emo princess

"Hello Princess" Geo spoke with a short bow, his gun slipping out of his hand and onto the ground. "Oops sorry" He said sheepishly With a Blush as she kissed her cousins forehead

"Where's Tia?" He asked with a blush of his own

"In a Meeting now." She explained

"By that you mean she's..."

"Being annoyed by the non-royal council to find a husband? Yeah." She sighed as a door was thrown open And Celestia walked out with bloodshot eyes and disheveled hair.

"I need some ibuprofen now!" She growled As her sister gave her the bottle which she swallowed at least ten pills. "Thanks" She said while rubbing her aching head.

"You ok Tia?" Red asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes I'm alright, just annoyed that they won't remove a certain law." She said with a scowl before yawning.

"How long have you been in there?"

"About two weeks." She groaned, making them cringe at her annoyance of it. She gave a sigh and hugged Red "I'm glad you came today." Tia told him With a smile as she ruffled his white hair

"Hello again Princess" Geo grunted As he bowed again

"Geo how're you doing?" She said With a smile and a blush.

"I'm doing well, Love." He said kissing her cheek and making the other two groan in disgust.

"I'd tell you to marry him but I don't want to lose my bodyguard." Red sighed as he and Luna backed away, covering each other's eyes

"I can still See it" Luna whispered in horror as the two kissed.

"Me too! Run for it!"

*Later*

"They know we hate it when they kiss!" Red exclaimed as they hid in Luna's bedroom

"I know" She shuddered

*Geo*

"Hehe! They are easily embarrassed." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and kissed her Deeply

"I know, right?" She said with cherry-like cheeks And a small smile before quickly kissing him again Making him chuckle

"So why was Red called here?" He asked His lover

"Well, you know that pet law that I have been trying to eradicate for years?"

"Yeah" Geo raised an eyebrow. At her question

"Well…I failed today…and a few of mine and Luna's friends have been forced into the damn program. So…I was thinking that…you and Red could…take them in?"

"...Ok" Geo said with wide eyes Shocked by this greatly

"Thank you so much!" She said while hugging him, his head right in between her breasts.

*Red*

"So that's why I'm here?!" Red exclaimed As Luna gave a Nod and started petting his large wings. "Luna stop that."

"But they're SOOO SOFT!" She said as she cuddled with him. "They're like pillows." She cooed while stroking his hair

*Later on*

"You two in there?" Geo spoke knocking on the door where Red and Luna were as he opened it.

"Yeah what?" Red spoke with a yawn as he got up

"We're leaving, also our first new friends are coming with us."

"New friends?" Red tilted his head

"Yeeeeaaaahhh, the pet law."

"Ohh, which one was that again?" Red asked

Luna who got up. And explained what it was and all he had to say was one thing.

"Can you please explain that to the audience too?"

"Over 200 Years ago invading, patriarchal caribou have overthrown the old order and enslaved all females. Using a corrupted crystal heart, they've shifted the minds of the Equestrians such that most of the males accept the brutality, while many of the females accept the new place society has dictated to them. Mares are classified into four collar colors: silver for those not classified, red for the willing, black for the unwilling, and purple for those that lack the capacity to meaningfully choose Unicorn females have their horns removed, and pegasi have their wings plucked and sealed in shrouds." Luna explained while Red adapted a cruel look. "And now you're gonna try and kill people aren't you?" She spoke with a Sigh as his eyes glowed.

"Yes I am!"

"Oh boy" They both had sweat drops on their heads As red was now on fire…with black flames.

"Red calm yourself or I bring out Boku no Pico!" Luna threatened with Geo, making his flames disperse.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT PEDOPHILIC PIECE OF SHIT!" He exclaimed in fear and hatred

"Here" Luna said as she handed him a key That was pure white.

"What's this for?"

"Your apartment key" She said with a smile. "Also you kinda need to get married within two years or else the Civilian Council will tip their hand and have your magic removed."

"WHAT!"

"Lousy Stinkin Council whose bright idea was it to make them The Main Bad guys of this Arc?" He stared at the authors.

Red: Hey, I just started watching Naruto on Netflix, reading fanfics, just go with it!

"Geo who're you talking too?" Luna said.

"Don't bother, he's a fourth wall breaker." Her cousin said

Luna was confused but decided to leave it alone as they left the bedroom

*Car*

"So where do we now live? I really am getting sick of living over a library." Red groaned

Luna wrote down the address quickly And gave it to him before kissing Red goodbye on his forehead

"Come on let's go" He told Geo As he drove off, waving goodbye to his lover.

"You know one of these days, you're gonna get my cousin pregnant."

"You say that time and time again Dude" Geo groaned.

"You know, Luna told me she missed her period last month." He spoke, making Geo's eyes widen. "You may have already gotten Celestia knocked up."

"..."

"Geo?"

"WOOHOO! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" He exclaimed with a southern accent As he launched out the car sending it spiraling In the road until Red took control.

"GET YOUR ASD BACK HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP ME ALIVE! NOT MURDER ME!" He yelled Out.

"Oh shit you're right!" He said as he landed back in the car And onto Red.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Red exclaimed as he slapped his head

"Everything" Geo said with a smile as he drove again

*Apartments*

"Dayum! This place is nice." Red said

"Yeah but Celestia gave me my own Apartment"

"Shut up."

Red sighed as Geo walked towards the door and inserted the key which glowed blue And walked into his apartment with Red

"Whoa!" They both exclaimed At how big and amazing the place was

"Is that a fountain?!"

"Fuck that I see a Vending Machine!" Geo exclaimed. As he ran to it faster than sound "DUDE THEY HAVE CHOCOLATE COVERED CHEETOS!"

"That's disgusting." Red grimaced

"Says the guy who Eats Caramel coated Hot Wings"

"That is also you Geo."

"Hey eating them makes you horny" Geo pouted while digging in to his cheetos.

"You are disgusting." Red said before looking for his bedroom "Hello?" His voice echoed out As he heard some shuffling from a locked door. He Went over to said door, pulled out his key and unlocked it "Whoa!" He exclaimed As he saw a girl with pale skin, rainbow colored hair, bright pink eyes, and with a metal case on her back.

"Ow" She groaned while rubbing her head.

That's when red saw she had on a Red collar and growled. He whispered something and immediately grabbed her shoulder

"What the!?" She exclaimed as a calm and warm feeling washed over her And she felt pressure being relieved on her back.

"I figured you were one of so called 'pets' who had their wings plucked and bound." He said with disgust at the word pet.

"What did you do to me?" She asked as he pulled out a knife that glowed red and cut off the chains holding the case on her Freeing her wings that had blue feathers "I...I...I'm free" She stuttered With tears of joy as she fluttered In the air For a few moments Making red smile a bit "Thank you!" She cheered As she hugged him tight, shocking Red "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Can't…breath!" He spoke While turning blue

"Sorry" The girl said with a sweatdrop And a nervous smile as she let go "I'm rainbow dash" She muttered With a Blush as she let go

"Red" He said back

*Geo*

"He's fucking crazy, these are delicious!" He said as he ate more of the cheetos As he walked towards his room which had a golden G on the front. He gave a smile and unlocked the door, only for a blur of pink to burst out And tackle him

"Where am I!" She exclaimed in a hypertone. Until she saw who she tackled and smiled "Hiya there!" She cheered as Geo got a good look at her

Her skin was very tanned, her hair was bubblegum pink, her eyes baby blue She had a Red collar Around her neck and She was Naked, he could also see her clothes all over the floor

"Uhhhhhh…I'm gonna guess you're Pinkella?"

"Yep but you can call me Pinkie!" She cheered With a smile as she rubbed against him Making him blush very brightly "I'm so glad you're here Master Mistress celestia said you'd arrive and free us from bad fates!"

"Then why are you calling me Master?" Geo said confused.

"Sorry. Force of habit." She said with a giggle as she got up, her tits bouncing

"Can you Put some Clothes on?"

"Sorry but I'm a Nudist" She said proudly. "But I do wear clothes when going out."

Geo wasn't listening Due to being hypnotized by her bouncing jugs.

"My eyes are up here." She said with a Cute Scowl before quickly putting on a pink bra that matched her hair

"Awwww"

"If you're good you can stare more later" She teased before putting her white t-shirt and skirt But not before tossing him her panties which were very wet. "A Little present I expect those to be even wetter later on" She winked to Geo, who had a major nosebleed now As She skipped away throughout the apartment

*Later*

"So your name is Rainbow Dash," He asked the rainbow haired teenager.

"Yeah but you can call me.."

"DASHY!" pinkie yelled as she tackled her friend in a hug and Red fell in a nosebleed.

"WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU WEARING PANTIES?!"

"This is my Sister Pinkamena but we call her Pinkie, and where the hell ARE your panties?" Dashie said

"Oh I gave them to The One who freed me"

"Then why're you still wearing the collar?"

"I like it's Actually Comfy and easy to wear" She said with a smile. As her sister sighed

"I can not believe that you two are related" Red spoke, making them look at him

"We're not related, we just call each other that." She said as Pinkie tried raising her shirt to flash him, until Dashie stopped her. "Don't even think about it."

"Awwww" She pouted adorably.

"And where is Geo?"

"Passed out in a Pool of Blood probably." Pinkie giggled

*That Night*

Red tossed and turned in his bed, overheating very quickly. "I need some air." He groaned As he climbed out of his window and flew onto the roof "Finally, nice and cool." He said with a sigh as he removed his shirt And laid down on the roof, staring at the stars and moon

'Man Weird day today.' He thought out loud "Tell me about it"

Red jumped at hearing the rainbow haired girls voice "Oh hey Rainbow" He said As she sat next to him, breathing slowly

"Thanks for my wings." She said with a blush that was masked by the midnight veil

"No problem" He told her

"I never Got to properly thank you" She said, her face getting even redder

"Really I wanted to do it" Red said. "I'd do that spell to anyone who had their wings like that." He spoke As she leaned closer And kissed him, making his eyes widen. 'Her lips taste like caramel, white chocolate and grapes!' He thought as his eyes closed and he put his hands on the back of her head, deepening it

She gave a soft moan as Red softly rubbed the back of her neck And she held him close to her And guided her hand to his crotch, making Red shudder from the touch. Suddenly they both heard moaning beneath them

'Pinkie' They both thought

*Speaking of Pinkie*

"Oh yeah, harder!" She moaned as Geo rammed his cock into her ass with a condom on.

"Pinkie you're so Tight!" He exclaimed.

"And you're so big!" She moaned loudly as he flipped her around and kissed her Deeply

He pulled out, threw away the condom and rubbed his length against her pussy

"Do it! Pour it in me!" She screams Letting her Old Self come out as he kissed her harder than before And shoved it inside her, piercing her hymen Making her scream even louder With pleasure and a little pain

"You ok?" Geo said softly as she nodded

"Move!" She moaned As he started to fuck her very hard "More more more MOOOORRRRREEEE!" Pinkie screeched loud enough to render a banshee deaf.

"Pinkie I'm going to Cum!"

"DO IT INSIDE!"

"You sure?"

"OF COURSE I'M FUCKING SURE!" She moaned in ecstasy As her stomach slowly inflated from his blazing hot seed "Soooo good!" Pinkie moaned As she passed out on his bed

*Red*

"Really, he's getting laid again." He said with a sigh as Rainbow held him gently And chuckled before kissing his cheek

"Yeah but its my turn" She giggled As she undid his pants sneakily Making him blush as the moonlight shined down on them As if someone was watching them

*Hint Hint Foreshadowing*

Rainbow slowly rubbed his semi-hard 12 inch rod Making him moan softly as she kissed him And Stroked his cock slowly

*Later*

"Whew, that was…"

"Yeah I know" Dashie yawned With a smile as she rested his head on her GG-cup chest.

*The next Morning*

Geo groaned as he sat up in his bed, his head throbbing "Damn, that was a hell of a night." He said while seeing Pinkie on the floor, her bialy curly hair working as a huge bathrobe that covered literally her entire body except her face. "That's hot, for some reason." He chuckled as he got out OF the bed, put some underwear and pants on

"Geo?" Pinkie groaned in pain as she leaned up. "I think I hit my head." She said as his eyes darted to his bedside table, which had a little blood on it, like a bit of her hair.

"I firmness you rolled off the table." He spoke Softly

"Owie!" She whined as he handed her some pain killers. "Thanks" Pinkamena groaned As she took the pills without any water Making her choke until he handed her some vodka. She Quickly Downed the entire bottle and gasped for air "Damn that is good shit!" She said when he suddenly removed her collar. "Huh?"

"You're free" He told her. "I don't feel right having you be seen as a slave."

Pinkie was happy and yet confused at the kindest act anyone had ever done for her. And Besides that On one hand she was overjoyed at being freed but on the other she Secretly hoped he wouldn't Free her "Why? If people find out-"

"Then they will have to deal with my best friend, the Prince of Equestria."

"Celestia has a son?!"

"No, Red is her cousin."

"But then how's he the Prince?"

"He became in her care after his mother died and they learnt his father had 'abused' him, meaning that he had been raped by him until he was 8, when they found him." He spoke sadly "He is their last living relative and Celestia assigned me personally to make sure no one tries to hurt him."

Pinkie was amazed and heartbroken by this news. And unknown to them, Red and his new love were passing by their door

"Is...is that true?" Rainbow stuttered as she looked down at him, due to him being at least an inch shorter than her, to see his bluebell and crimson eyes full of tears

"Its true" He said. His voice cracking As he started to Cry into her tank top

*Later*

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

She said in a whisper as Red wrapped his arms around her neck. Suddenly Dashie felt a pain leave her throat as something clattered to the floor She looked down to see her collar "You...freed me" She spoke slowly.

"Y-You aren't a slave, you are a person and deserve to be treated like one, not like a feral animal." He said with a smile as she gently kissed him in gratitude

"T-Thanks!" She said with a very wide smile.

*Later*

"So, you two have four more close friends that are now pets?" Geo asked Pinkie.

"Uh huh, yep." She said with a smile that was very sad

"Don't worry we'll help them I promise" Red said while poking his head in and rocketing into a wall from a nosebleed.

"WHY IS SHE NAKED?!"

"I kinda forgot to mention, Pinkie's a nudist." Rainbow said with a giggle As he passed out from blood loss

*Later on*

"Ow, my head." He groaned as he got back up "Guys?" He looked around And found the room empty "Hello?"

Red, we're downstairs. And your new GF is in the shower." Geo called out from the living room He gave a yawn and got up before descending the staircase "What smells good?" He yawned

"Pinkie made breakfast" Geo told him As he ate his Waffles, savoring each bite.

"Is she wearing clothes?"

"Yes"

"MORE THAN JUST AN APRON?"

"Nope" Geo grinned pervertedly. And slapped her Ass playfully, making her yelp And giggle while Red entered with a large black snake covering his eyes and guiding him to the couch "Weak sauce man!" Geo teased.

"I'm sorry, which one of us has a large boa with them?" Red retorted Unaware he facing the wall

"He's to your right." His serpent giggled

"Oh uhhh I knew that" Red lied Embarrassed from it.


End file.
